A Mystery For Outsiders
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: The name of Gregory Violet's fag was a mystery. The question is how long will it remain a mystery? Fag meaning A Brother-Like Relationship Only Valid Inside The School Chapter 69 of Kuroshitsuji Page 1


**I do not own kuroshitsuji. This FanFic is in the Point Of View of Gregory Violent's fag. Fag meaning A Brother-Like Relationship Only Valid Inside The School (Chapter 69 Page 1).**

**A Mystery For Outsiders**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I'm Gregory Violet's fag. I won fair and square this position. I recall the day Violet said to us "Those who wish to have a chance of being picked as my fag must paint a picture. I will decide the painting I like the best and whoever painted it will become my fag."

There was fierce competition for everyone in the dormitory wanted to become Violet's fag. Prefects fag have special rights such as being allowed to wear the dormitory flower on their chest, can cross the lawn if permitted, accompany the prefects while they are in the Swan Gazebo, and being able to attend the midnight tea party.

"Violet would your fag be allowed to paint you in your bed? You being naked and laying down in bed on your back?" One of my peers asked quickly, his cheeks were flushed, and staring directly at Violet.

"There is thirty minutes left." Violet commented and he tilted his head to the side. "Sounds interesting. There are some artworks which have nudity, but none of them have someone laying in bed."

I focused on my painting and I had five minutes to spare. I hoped Violet would pick me.

"Five minutes left. Any questions?" Violet asked and he slowly mixed his drinks.

"Violet would your fag give you a bath?"

"Violet would your fag be able to hug you?"

"Violet would your fag be able to sleep with you?"

"I wonder if the others were asked those kinds of questions…" Violet commented and he looked at the three boys who asked those kind of questions. "The basic requirements are cleaning, ironing, and preparing hot water bottles at night. Everyone leave the room and I will pick the painting I like the best."

We all walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and hoped that mine was picked.

"If only Violet was a girl…He is the prettiest out of the P4."

"I think Violet would look great in a skirt."

"Wish he would wear less clothing and show his pretty face more often."

"I want to see what he looks like naked."

"I want to be more like Violet."

"Violet is the best out of the P4."

I decided it would be for the best to ignore their comments about Gregory Violet.

"I have decided on this painting." Violet said calmly and it was my painting. I heard the others groaning in disappointment, I smirked at them, and it felt great. I'm Violet's fag and everyone is sulking that they were not the one picked. After a few hours Violet and I went to the Swan Gazebo. The other P4 were there and their fags.

"This is Maurice Cole." Edgar Redmond commented.

"Redmond, Did anyone ask….Would your fag be able to sleep with you?" Violet asked while mixing his drinks and Redmond's eyes went wide.

"What do you mea-"

"I have no idea…Someone asked that question to me." Violet commented calmly before blowing bubbles into his drink by using a straw. "I just wondered if anyone else was asked that."

"This is Clayton." Lawrence Bluer stated.

"This is Edward Midford!" Herman Greenhill commented loudly.

"So, Violet. What is the name of your fag?" Edgar Redmond asked cheerfully.

"I have no idea." Violet replied and I'm not sure how to feel about him not even knowing my name, but oh well.

"How can you not know his name?" Redmond asked and Violet looked at him.

"I went by paintings not names or faces or anything just artwork. I'm certain of the honesty of the people in my dormitory which is why I didn't ask any of them to write their names or anything of that sort." Violet said to him. "I do not believe anyone living there would lie and claim an artwork which is not their own. Artists have pride in their own artwork."

"What kind of art did he do?" Redmond asked curiously. Violet showed my painting and I'm not ashamed of it.

"That looks ugly and disturbing." Maurice Cole muttered quietly. I ignored him and besides he doesn't matter for he's in another dormitory.

"Violet, Some of us were eating." Redmond commented.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Violet stated simply and he didn't say anything else. I recalled the other paintings. Skulls, graveyards, roses, one boy painted Violet in a skirt, apples, castles, and so on.

My painting was of a corpse wearing a purple dahlia on a top-hat and it was leaning against a rotting apple tree. It wasn't until we were back at the dormitory that I found out Violet actually knows my name and he thought it would be interesting for people to find out for themselves. Along with him letting me know that he had memorized where everyone was sitting. Violet walked off and I was soon crowded.

"Who are the fags for the other prefects?"

"Maurice Cole, Clayton, and Edward Midford." I informed them. "I hate them."

A couple of hours later about three people from each dormitory wanted to find out the name of Violet's fag. As if we are going to tell them! Together we threw rocks at them, crowded them, and completely frightened them away. It was fun and thankfully Violet didn't wake up. For outsiders the name of Violet's fag is a mystery...

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
